Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house?
by Rumored Ramblings
Summary: what happens when a malfoy is sorted into gryiffindor? Is this vlodie's newest plan or a twist of fate? *story also found on quizilla by tangles, tangles and rumored ramblings are the same person* i do not own any characters except rumor malfoy
1. Prolouge

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house? ~Prologue~

Name: Rumor Malfoy

Age: Same as Draco Malfoy~15

Hair: Brown and wavy

Eyes: borwn

Description/ Backgound: When you were younger you felt like you were born into the wrong family. Your family felt like it was a disgrase to have you and were going to make you a family slave. That was untill they found out about your powers. Unlike Draco, your twin brother, you showed early signs of your powers. Very early. At the age of four Draco was sent to St. Mungos becauses you nearly bewitched him to death on your birthday. Voldimort saw great potential in you and ordered your family to send you to the best all girl witchcraft school in America. So for 11 years you've been living in America with no real contact with your family, when one day you receve a letter ordering you to come back home because your family missed you.


	2. She's Alive?

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house? ~She's Alive?~1

*Draco*

The door bell rang and I yelled for one of our many house elves to get it. In walked a very beautiful girl who looked like she was lost.

I got up," May I help you," I asked. She stared at me for a moment then a look of realization dawned on her.

"Draco?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes," I answered. Just then Father came strutting down the stairs.

"Oh Rumor your back," he said with displeasure.

I looked at him and the girl. No, it couldn't be...They said she died when I was four.

"Draco, escort your sister to Daigon Ally to fetch your school supplies, she will be starting at Hogwarts with you in three days," Father said promptly.

I nodded my head, grabbed on to Rumor's arm and apparated us to Daigon Alley. She didn't talk to me though out all the shopping. The only things she said were "thank you" and "have a nice day" to the shopkeepers of all people. When we were about to apparate back home some filthy little ingrate bumped into me and all my things went flying.

"I'm terribly sor- MALFOY?" The filthy Potter said.

I glared at him an ordered," Pick it up!"

He looked at me with rage and then noticed something next to me. That's when I noticed the giggling.

*Rumor*

Draco's things were scattered every where, and it was clear that the guy that he bumped into was someone he hated. I couldn't help but laugh at the whole scenario. The boy turned to look at me and smiled slightly, then scolded, then turned to look at Draco with the same death glare. They were both glaring at each other; I couldn't help but laugh harder. They stared at me as if I belonged in a loony bin and I immediately stopped laughing.

I extended my hand to the boy and said, "Hi my name's Rumor, what's your's?"

He cautiously look my hand and said "I'm Harry Potter."

He looked so weird, like I should have known his name. Looking him over once I noticed how attractive he was. His blackish/ brownish messy hair, his kind face, an odd lightening bolt scar on his forehead and amazing emerald eyes.

"Well it's nice to met you Harry, Draco and I have to get home and get ready for school, I'm transferring to Hogwarts this year," I said cheerfully.

"I attend Hogwarts too, maybe I'll see you there," He said smiling.

With that Draco grabbed my arm, quite forcefully I might add, and we were back at Malfoy Manor.

*Harry*

What the heck did I just do? I was making small talk with one of Malfoy's cronies, maybe even his girlfriend. But she was so nice, how could she associate with someone like Malfoy?


	3. You almost did what!

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house?~You almost did what??~2

*Rumor*

I laid in bed thinking about the events that happened just a few hours ago. Harry Potter, why does his name sound so familiar? Oh well. He smiled at me, a genuine smile. I can't wait to see him again.

Knock Knock.

"Who is it?" I called from the spot on my bed.

"Young Master Malfoy would like you to join him in the sitting room," replied a squeaky little voice.

Opening the door just a smidge, I found a disgusting thing in rags standing at the door. "What are you," I asked cautiously.

"Snicker is a House Elf, Young Mistress Malfoy," it replied looking around cautiously.

"Oh. Okay.," It just called me 'Mistress Malfoy', "Snicker, could you do me a favor and show me to the, um… sitting room ?" I asked hoping this creature would help me.

"Yes, Young Mistress Malfoy," it said and scuttled off down the hall as I jogged to keep up.

It led me down a flight of stairs and to some giant double doors. It taped on the door.

Knock Knock.

"What," Draco barked from inside.

"Y-Young Mistress Malfoy is here sir," Snicker answered, quivering in fear.

"Enter," He said in a bored tone. Snicker opened the door for me, and bowed closing the door once I was in the room.

"Rumor, I'm astounded to see you. Everyone told me you had died," Draco babbled on.

"What?" I asked softly not comprehending what he was saying.

"Everyone, as in everyone we knew or knew us. They think you've been dead all these years," He explained.

"Why would they think that? You're the one who almost died," I said loosing my temper a bit.

"Me? I almost died? What are you talking about?" He pushed obviously loosing his temper.

"Don't you remember our 4th birthday?" I yelled on the verge of tears.

His face softened a bit and he sat down next to me. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, well…um…How's everything been?" Draco stumbled over his words, attempting to change the subject to avoid my tears.

I went with it. Thru out the night we talked about school, family, friends, enemies and Harry Potter.

"What is it with you and Harry Potter?" I asked remembering the boy from Daigon Alley.

Draco's face flashed with hatred, "Potter's nothing but trouble, you stay away from him and all his Gryffindor cronies." Hearing this only made me even more intrigued.

"But what makes him so horrible," I asked cautiously attempting to mask my interest.

"Rumor, He's an arrogant fraud. Just because he's 'The Boy Who Lived' He thinks he can strut around campus doing anything he pleases. When ever his fame dies down he comes up with a phony story about the Dark Lord coming back to kill us all," Draco screamed at me. His hands clenched at the couch cushions, knuckles turning a shade of white.

We talked late into the night, about America, Hogwarts, everything. Just as I thought we were becoming the ideal brother and sister, he just had to remember. He exploded in my face. Saying things like "how could you", "I should have never trusted you", and the most hurtful, "I hate your guts; I don't see why father brought you home." For the next three days I suffered death glares from everyone in the house.

Finally, it was time to go to school. Once our luggage was brought down by the house elves Draco grasped my arm, squeezing it so violently that my hand started going numb, and apparated us to a train station.

"You do as I say or you will pay the consequences," Draco sneered in my ear.

"Draco, One, you have no right to threaten me like that. Two, you attempt to order me around like a house elf and I'll be forced to come after you and your balls with a pair of rusty scissors. When I come up with any more rules I'll inform you," I said in a harsh tone.

He turn to walk away, but at right before he got on the train, he turned around pointing his wand at me and whispered some incoherent spell. Next thing I knew I was flying backwards, into some shuffling students.

"Nice to see you too, Rumor," a familiar voice said from underneath me.

Turning slightly I found Harry Potter underneath me. My head was on his stomach and our luggage scattered everywhere.

"Sorry," I said getting up.

"No problem. Are you okay? Why were you practically flying at us" He asked looking at me with…is that concern?

"Yeah I'm good. Draco just threw a spell at me," I explained. Harry's expression changed to hatred at the mention of Draco.

"Harry, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend," a girl called out from behind me.

Turning around I found a bushy haired girl, and a few red heads. I smiled politely and said, "Hello, my name is Rumor it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said extending her hand, which I shook, "The red haired girl is Ginny Weasley, the red haired boy who's our age is Ron Weasley, and that's their mum." I smiled at all of them, Ginny smiled back and Ron nodded his head slightly.

"We better get going or the train will leave without us, would you like to sit with us Rumor?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, that would be great, I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind," I said. We all made our way over to the entrance where Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, climbed on.

"Ladies first," Harry said.

"Wow, a real life gentle man," I said jokingly as I climbed a board.

Once we were on we found the compartment that Hermione and one Ron were in.

"Hi guys," I said cheerfully and sat down across from them, Harry sat down next to me.

"Rumor, where are you from?" Hermione asked, "I mean I've never seen you around campus before so you must be a transfer. You also have an accent…are you from the states?"

"Well I am a transfer, and I'm also from U.S. California to be exact. Actually, I'm from here, but my parents sent me to America after…after a death in the family," I said softly. I wasn't lying…well not entirely. That was what everyone believed.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said coming over to give me a hug.

Just then the compartment door opened.

"Shove off Malfoy," Harry spat. Draco smirked at him and looked around the compartment. He spotted me and glared.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with these filthy blood traitors? I leave you alone for one second and you go and try to destroy the family name. Get up you horrid girl," Draco boomed.

"You can't talk to her like that," Harry said defensively jumping to his feet.

Draco pulled out his wand and said, "Potter, don't tell me how to treat my own sister."

With that the whole compartment froze. Harry, Hermione, and the Ron looked at me in horror.

Draco smirked and said, "Don't tell me you didn't know she was a Malfoy."

Everyone just stared at me as if I was pure evil.

Draco chuckled and went on, "Do you know what she did on our fourth birthday? Why don't you tell them Rumor?"

I looked at him, how could he be doing this to me? What's wrong with talking to these people?

"Why don't you tell them why I was named Rumor? Why don't you tell them why everyone who knew about me attended a funeral in my honor the day after our fourth birthday? Why don't you run home to dad and ask him why I was kept a secret for eleven years?" I yelled.

Draco looked just as shocked as everyone in the compartment. I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I pushed past Draco and ran out into the hallway. Not knowing where I was going, I just kept running.


	4. What have you two been doing?

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house?~what have you two been doing?~3

*Harry*

She's a Malfoy? How can that be?

Draco chuckled and went on, "Do you know what she did on our fourth birthday? Why don't you tell them Rumor?" She looked horrified, and betrayed.

"Why don't you tell them why I was named Rumor? Why don't you tell them why everyone who knew about me attended a funeral in my honor the day after our fourth birthday? Why don't you run home to dad and ask him why I was kept a secret for eleven years?" she shouted.

By now she was crying. It hurt watching her cry. I was about to pat her on the shoulder, hug her, something to comfort her but she pushed past Malfoy and started running.

"Malfoy, how could you do that to your own sister? You stupid git," I said and ran after her.

"Rumor, wait," I shouted in desperation.

*Rumor*

I collapsed in a heap on the floor. I heard someone stop next to me.

"Rumor, I'm so sorry, are you okay," Harry asked.

I didn't want to talk to him; he probably thinks I'm just like Draco, evil and heartless.

"Rumor, please come sit with us. We didn't know you were a Malfoy. You're way too nice," he said coxing me to stop crying. Nice? He thinks I'm nice? I looked up at him. He smiled apologetically.

We walked back to the compartment. His arm was slung around my shoulder in a comforting way. When we walked in Hermione gave us a what-have-you-two-been-doing look and Harry pulled away. Hermione gave me a big hug.

"I'm sorry," she said, "it's just that I never expected a Malfoy could be so nice."

For the rest of the ride we just talked like nothing happened.


	5. This can't be!

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house?~This can't be (sorting)~4

*Rumor*

Soon the train pulled to a stop.

"First years follow me," a gigantic man said over the crowd.

"Where do I go," I asked Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They shrugged and Harry led me over to the giant.

"Hello Hagrid," Harry said smiling.

" 'arry is tha' you? My 'ave you grown. What can I help ya with," Hagrid replied happily.

"Hagrid, my friend here just transferred. How does she get up to the castle," Harry asked pulling me forward a bit.

"Oh 'ello there, name please," he asked politely.

"Umm Rumor, Rumor Malfoy," I said shyly. At the mention of my last name he stiffened.

"Righ' this way with the firs' years then," he said.

"Thank you," I said softly.

The boat ride to the castle was amazing. Once we got off the boat the first years and I were herded into the castle, up a few stairs and were greeted by very strict looking women.

"Rumor Malfoy I presume," she said looking at me with displeasure. Wow, a lot of people hate me.

"Yes," I said feebly.

"I trust you know about the houses through your brother, and the letter we sent, "she stated. I nodded my head 'yes'.

"Follow me then," she said promptly.

We entered a gigantic room with four long tables set up vertically along the floor and one lone table at the front which I guess was for the teachers. There was also a stool with a raggedy old hat on it.

"Welcome back students, before we sort the first years we have a transfer student from Wimmingdale's Wonderful Young Witches, known to muggles as River Valley Academy in America, an all girls boarding school. I expect you all to be nice and welcoming," she paused there was a long silence, she lifted the hat of the stool and said, "Rumor Malfoy please sit down so you can be sorted."

At the mention of my last name everyone gasped. By now I was getting used to it so I sat down and she placed the hat on my head.

"Another Malfoy I know just what to do with you SLITHER-hold on a second!" it shouted.

"You're not a regular Malfoy are you? You're to friendly, maybe Hufflepuf. But you're smart to...maybe Ravenclaw. Hmmm, full of courage, and you will do anything for your friends huh? GRYIFFINDOR," it boomed. I smiled and hoped of the stool heading toward the only two students clapping, Hermione and Harry, at the Gryiffindor table.

"NO! This can't be! She's a Malfoy, she belongs in Slytherin," a voice rang out. Instantly I knew it was Draco.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but the Sorting Hat has spoken," the woman said.

"My father will be furious when he hears about this," Draco called out and stormed out of the room.

"I'm terribly sorry about that dear, why don't you go and sit down now," she suggested kindly.

I made my way over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.

"Congratulations," he said beaming and giving me a hug.

"There's one for the record books, a Malfoy in Gryffindor house, "Hermione said smiling.

"Good to have you," Ron congradulated with another nod.


	6. Go masturbate

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house?~Go Masturbate~5

*Rumor*

"Lastly I hope we have a wonderful year," Dumbledore paused to look at me, "I for one expect it to be quite exciting. Now I'm famished. Let's eat." With a slight gesture of his arms food just appeared on our tables.

"Wow," I whispered in shock.

"You're amazed by that? But you're a witch it shouldn't be that surprising to see magic," Ron said.

"Ron, could you be any ruder," Hermione asked exasperated.

"Well my school was a lot like muggle schools. We had a cafeteria and had to wait in line for food," I explained.

For the next half hour I asked them questions.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Pumpkin juice." Harry stated.

"You guys make juice from pumpkins," I asked astounded.

The three stared at me like I was nuts then burst out laughing.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around I found an average height boy dressed in Slytherin robes.

"Draco wants you out in the hall," he said.

"Malfoy can just shove it," Harry said angrily.

"Shut up Pot Head. I was talking to her," the boy said while digging through his pockets.

"Looking for this," I said in the most innocent voice I could muster. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at me in shock.

"How did you? Give me my wand." The boy said.

"Nah-uh," I said shaking my head no. "Tell Draco to go masturbate, since it's the closet thing to intercourse he could ever accomplish, and tell him I'm not going to obey his every order. I'm his sister not his servant." I fumed.

He attempted to grab his wand but I shook my head no, "You get it when you've told him exactly what I said." With that he scampered away.

"Go masturbate," Harry asked. Ron was laughing his head off and Hermione stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"Well that's what he did all summer," I tried to explain. Ron started to laugh harder.

"How do you know," Harry asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"EWW! Don't think that you nasty," I said playfully slapping Harry on the shoulder.

"He kept going to the bathroom, with some sort of lubricant thingy, and there was a lot of grunting and moaning," I explained.

"EWWWW!" Hermione shrieked. Ron was laughing so hard, he was crying.

Harry just nodded and said, "Yup, he was defiantly masturbating."

Right on que I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. "You insolate little girl," Malfoy said threw gritted teeth.

"Go masturbate Malfoy," Hermione said with a small smirk. Harry and Ron started another laugh fest.

Draco stared at me angrily then stormed away. The other Slytherin boy stood there with his hand out stretched, waiting for his wand.

"Thank you so much," I said with fake perkiness. He smiled a little and looked down at my chest.

"EWW!" I screamed and quickly snapped his wand in two and dropped the pieces into his hand.

"Oops," I said and giggled a little. His eyes burned with anger.

"Blaise hurry up," Draco called. Blaise sent me another death glare and stalked off.

"Why did you do that," Hermione asked.

"He looked at my boobs," I stated.

"That's what boys do," Ron said.

"Ron you can be so..." Hermione trailed off. "Harry are you okay?"

"Oh, umm...yeah boys do look there at times. Boys who just want to get in your pants."


	7. Loud and unbearable aka silence

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house?~loud and unbearable a.k.a silence~6

*Rumor*

Yawning I asked, "Where's the Dormitory?"

"Come on we'll take you there," Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, Ron and I have Prefect duties to attend to. We'll see you guys later," Hermione said as she and Ron got up and left the table.

"Okay, I guess I'll take you there." With that we got up and left the Great Hall.

Out in the hallways there was a loud and unbearable sound that many people call silence.

"Is it always so quite around here?" I asked Harry.

"Only on the first day back. People are to busy catching up with there friends," He responded. All of a sudden we stopped in front of a large picture of a very Fat lady.

"Password," the lady in the picture said.

"Cockroach Clusters," Harry answered. The picture swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall.

"Go on," Harry urged while pushing me softly through the whole. On the other side of the hole was a gigantic room. The color theme was maroon and gold, just like Harry's tie.

"The girl's dormitory is up that way, the boy's is that way," Harry said pointing out both stairwells.

"Okay goodnight Harry, see you tomorrow," I said as I made my way up the stairs. There were so many doors I didn't know witch one was the way to my room.

"Harry," I called.

"Down here," He called back.

"Umm do you know what door leads to my dorm?" I asked as soon I was back in the common room with him.

"I'm sorry, boys aren't allowed up there. Once Ron and I tried to follow Hermione up but the stairwell turned into a slide and we fell all the way down here," he explained.

"Ohh," I said slightly disappointed.

"Well, we could wait here until Ron, and Hermione come back," Harry suggested.

"Okay," I answered.

"So...what was your old school like," Harry asked after a few awkward minutes on one of the maroon couches.

"Well, it was surrounded by muggles. That's why it's also known as River Valley Academy, they didn't want to attack attention. It wasn't nearly as big as this place. There were about...100 girls. Magic was read about and seldom practiced. Untill we got a new Dean and the basement was converted into a magical training arena so to say. But before that Dean I would always get in trouble for accidental misuse of magic," I explained with my eyes shut trying to remember.

"Accidental misuse," Harry inquired.

"Well I would be reading about a spell and all of a sudden I'm performing it without even trying to," I explained.

"You must be horrified that Malfoy, I mean Draco, is your brother," Harry said after a moment of astonishment.

"Actually I never went back to the manor over the summer. I was sent to the Academy when I was four, and I've only been back in Europe for three days so I don't really know him that well. But so far I don't like him," I explained.


	8. Do you want a hug?

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINNDOR house? ~do you want a hug?~7

*Rumor*

"So you've been away for eleven years," Harry asked astounded. I nodded my head 'yes'.

"Why'd your parents send you away for so long," he asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I remember one big thing happening on my 4th birthday. I think that's what pushed them," I replied as the scene from my 4th birthday played in my head.

"I think I know how you feel," Harry said. I looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"You don't know the story," he asked. I shook my head 'no'. He gave me a slight smile and stared into the fire.

"When I was just a baby, Voldimort killed my parents. He tried to kill me but for some reason it back fired and nearly killed him. If it wasn't for Unicorn blood he would have died. He's been trying to kill me ever since," Harry explained.

"Oh...I-I think I have heard of that story. In History class, every freaken year at River Valley. I didn't know it happened to you. Not knowing your parents? That must really hurt at times," I said glancing at Harry. His eyes were swelling with tears.

"Do you want a hug," I asked.

"What," Harry asked.

"My friends and I would always ask each other that when one looked down, so...do you want a hug," I asked again.

He looked at me for a moment, and then nodded 'yes'.

"Whoa, are we interrupting something," Ron asked as he stepped through the portrait hole.

"Ron, it's just a hug," I said pulling away from Harry, though I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Hermione," I said excitedly jumping up to give her a hug, "I went up there and there where all these doors! So I screamed, 'Harry' and he was all, 'I'm down hear,' so I ran down here and we talked and boom, you and Ron appear."

Just then Harry piped up," You must be bipolar."

"That's not funny," I warned, "So do you guys wanna, I don't know, catch up or something?"

"Actually for the last month of the summer Harry and Hermione come over to my house so I think we're good. We just want to learn more about you," Ron said.

I was going to tell them a few things but Harry cut in, "Umm, I think we should turn in, come on Ron. Good night Rumor, good night Hermione! Sweet dreams you two." Harry dragged Ron up to the boys' dormitory.

"That was weird," Hermione stated.

"You're telling me, are they always like that?" I asked.

"No, lets go up to our room," She said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

*Harry*

"Are you okay Harry, you've been acting…well…off, ever since you told me about that girl in Daigon Alley, and now this Rumor girl shows up and your going of your rocker again," Ron questioned.

Was I really acting weird?

"Ron, I bumped into Rumor at Daigon Alley, and I haven't been acting weird," I said sounding much like a Dudley when he wanted something.

"Oh hey there Ron, Harry," Neville said while entering the room. Ron looked at me, wanting to continue our little chat but he thought better of it and pulled out some wizard's candy.


	9. Truth or Dare

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house? ~Truth or Dare~8

*Rumor*

"Hermione, this is soo boring," I complained, flopping onto my bed.

"Don't tell me you're just like Ron and Harry," she moaned.

"What? We have lives," I asked.

She shot me a warning look and explained, "They don't care for school work and they have awful grades."

"One, I do care about school and I get okay grades. Two, can't we have some fun? Those other girls, Lavender and who-ever are probably having a blast, Harry and Ron must be having more fun, heck a dieing animal is having more fun than me," I pleaded.

Suddenly Hermione's eye's glinted with a little, almost hidden, mischief.

"Okay then, lets play that muggle game, Truth or Dare," she said.

"Anything is better than this," I said happily.

We rounded up Lavender and the others, explained how to play the game and started to have fun.

"Truth or dare," Hermione asked me.

"Hmmm," I pondered aloud, "Dare."

She smirked and said "I dare you to...


	10. Oh Shit

**Malfoy's TWIN is in GRYIFFINDOR house?~Oh Shit!~9**

***Harry*  
**

"Harry, do you fancy Rumor," Ron asked.

"What? I-I've jest known her for a day. How could I like her," I asked nervously.

"Harry," Ron said incredulously.

"Fine, I do. Just don't tell any one, okay," I asked. Ron smiled and nodded an 'okay'.

"Hey are you two going to join us or what," Seamus asked. With that we headed back to the others to catch up with each other.

***Rumor***

"Hermione, please. You can't make me, nope," I said, furiously shaking my head no.

"Rumor, you picked dare, so you have to do this," Hermione lectured, "If you don't, then you'll have to do something even more embarrassing. Remember the rules?"

Oh no! The Rules. About five minutes prior to the game, Hermione made us agree upon rules and sign the paper that the rules were written on:

1. You must answer truthfully when picking truth

2. You must complete task given to you when picking dare

3. You can't change your mind or quit the game after question or task is given

4. No threatening the person that is to ask question or assign task.

5. If a dare is not completed or question not answered, player must jump into the lake naked.

Why did I sign that stupid thing?

Suddenly Hermione stopped at a door. "Go on," she urged.

Looking from the door to Hermione, I frowned and shook my head no.

Before I could comprehend what Hermione was doing, she whipped open the door and shoved me in.

Immediately I spun around and tried to open the door. She had it locked. Why not use magic you ask? Well for one, I don't like using magic to solve my every day problems. Two, well… maybe, I think it might be possible, that some where deep inside of me, I wanted to complete this dare. But not this way!!!

I pounded on the door and yelled, "Hermione! Let me out! Come on! This is cruel! What did I ever do to you? Let me out! I know where you sleep at night! Hermione! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Please? ARRG! I am so going to-"

"Rumor, what's going on?"

***Harry***

What is Rumor doing in our room?

***Rumor***

I think my stomach just dropped to the floor.

Turning around I found Harry, Ron and a few other boys. Harry was standing up, a bit closer to me than everyone else. The others were in a semi-circle. They were obviously catching up.

"Umm Hi guys," I smiled, trying very hard to hide my embarrassment.

"Rumor, not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing in here," Ron asked.

"Well…you see… umm…Hermione and I were playing a muggle game with the other girls, when, umm… out of no where she tells me to follow her. She brings me up here and locks me in your room. Is she always this weird?" I say, lying through my teeth most of my way through this little explanation. There is no way they're going to find out why I'm really in here.

"That's not entirely true," Hermione yelled from the other side of the door.

How wonderful.

***Harry***

She's a terrible liar. I wonder why she's really in here.

***Rumor***

"Ha! Ha! Hermione, you are so funny," I yelled through the door. Turning back to the guys I assured them, "It's the truth, would I lie to you guys?"

"Actually we've known you for about a day. So we wouldn't really know," Ron said with a little smile on his face.

The door suddenly flew open and Hermione stormed in looking very pissed off.

"She's not telling you the whole truth. We were playing Truth or Dare, and I dared her to-"Hermione tried to explain but I cut in.

"Hermione, I'm sure they don't really care what that stupid dare is," I said trying to pull her out the door.

"Oh, please tell us," Harry said looking very amused.

"She'll do you one better. She'll show you." Hermione said triumphantly while pushing me a bit forward.

I glanced back at Hermione with a hurt look, hoping she would change her mind about the dare. She just smiled sweetly and ushered me forward.

I inched towards Harry, stopping right in front of him. I glanced up cautiously, finding Harry gazing down at me with a look of amusement and curiosity. This only made my stomach drop even more and my heart beat faster.

***Harry***

She stood right in front of me. What is she going to?

She glanced up at me, her face red from blushing. Her arms wound around my neck, making my heart flip.

***Rumor***

Taking a deep breath I built up the courage to complete the dare with Hermione's words echoing in my head. "I dare you to make out passionately with Harry."

Putting my arms around Harry's neck, I was just about to kiss him.

***Harry***

She's going to kiss me.

I smiled down at her, my arms winding around her waist. Just then-

***Rumor***

The door flew open, making me cling on to Harry, and Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room.

Oh shit.


	11. Well there goes the fun

**Malfoy's TWIN is in GRIFFINDOR house ~"Acid Pops"? These people are nuts ~10**

***Rumor***

"Good evening Ms. Granger, Ms. Malfoy. It's quite late to be gallivanting about the boys' dormitory," Professor Dumbledore said with a kind smile.

"We were just," Hermione started, but quickly shut her mouth when Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.

"It's okay. You two aren't in any trouble," He said.

"We're not," we asked astounded.

"No," Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "but Ms. Malfoy, your last school contacted us. We need to have a little talk about a few things. Harry, Ron, Hermione, I need to talk to you three also. I'd like to see you four in my office when your done here." With that Dumbledore left.

***Harry***

After Dumbledor left I noticed something strange about myself. I had been blushing. Rumor had clung to me and I was blushing.

But she's a Malfoy.

***Rumor***

When Dumbledore left I let out a sigh of relief. Being in trouble in the first 24 hours of being on school campus didn't sound to appealing to me.

Realizing that I still had a tight hold on Harry I apologized and pulled away.

"We better get down to Professor Dumbledore's office, right Harry," Hermione pipped up, breaking the awkward silence.

We all made our way out of the Griffindor Tower and through moving staircases until we stopped in front of a statue of a griffin.

"Acid pops," Hermione said out of now where, to the statue.

Okay, these people are nuts!

All of a sudden the griffin jumped aside revealing a spiral staircase.

"Wow" I breathed.

Harry chuckled and nudged me forward.

What if there was another griffin statue up there? I wanted to see if I could get it to move. So i speed ahead of the others, and came to a halt at a regular door. Well there goes the fun.

Then voices started drifting through the think wood of the door. They belonged to Dumbledore and...my dad?


	12. Nothing like Fatherly love

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRIFFINDOR house ~Nothing like fatherly love ~11

***Rumor* **

"This is an outrage," my father boomed from the other side of the thick door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy but the hat's word is final," Professor Dumbledore's calm voice floated through the also.

"I can't believe this school is under the control of an old man who listens to a raggady old hat," my father spat in disqust.

By this time the other three had joined me. All of us had out ears pressed up against the door, yearning to hear every word of this private conversation.

_Stomp, Stomp, Stomp._ Someone was approching from the other side of the door. The other three pulled away while I pushed my ear harder against it.

"If it weren't for certian people I would pull both Draco and _the girl_ out of this inadiquate schoo," my father said.

I still didn't pull away. One of the three had the sence to pull me back so I wouldn't get caught. Just then the door flew open revealing my dad wiht a scowl on his face. He looked down and frowned a bit at Hermione and Ron. Then his gaze landed on Harry and me.

Harry must have been the one that pulled me back for his arms were still wraped around my waist, pulling me into him slightly so my back rested comfortably on his chest.

"The famous Harry Potter," Dad said with an evil smirk on his face.

Harry must not like him either I deduced as he tensed behind me, inadvertantly pulling me a bit closer. This caught my dad's attention.

My dad's eyes scanned the position we were in. Eyes growing angrier when he noticed Harry's arms still around me.

"If you know what's good for you _boy_, you would leave her alone," my dad threatend and roughly pulled me out of Harry's grip. "And you," he turned to me outraged ,"_disgusting, vile _little _thing_. I get you the best education possible, bring you home and you disgrace me by befriending a _mudblood_, a _blood traitor_, and _Potter_."

I was mad that he was here in the first place. Now he has the guts to insult my friends? This had gone too far.


	13. A powerful revelation

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRIFFINDOR house ~A _**power**_ful revelation~12

***Rumor***

"You sent me away when I was four. You told everyone I was dead. Those three days I was home you didn't even achknowledge me. Now you think you can show up and insult my friends," I whispered dangerously.

All of a sudden my vision started to blur.

***Harry***

Rumor paused to take a breath and all of a sudden she was covered in a tint of purple.

What's going on? I thought as the purple became darker. All our attention focused on Rumor.

"You four are here. Good. Come in, Come in," Dumbledore said ushering us inside.

And just like that, the purple tint around Rumor vanished. She rubbed at her head and attempeted to take a step, stumbling a bit in the process. I helped her into the office and sat her down. Her hands shivered slightly and her face held an expression of fear.

***Rumor***

"You four are here. Good. Come in, Come in," Dumbledore's voice wandered into my head and boom my vision was back and my head throbed. I noticed the door to Dumbledore's office was open and took a step toward it, stumbling a bit. Harry came up next to me, one hand on my back, and gilded me into the office.

That's when I realized that is exactly what happened when I was four. Well it was the beginning of it. That's how I almost killed my brother, and I almost did it again to my father.

Harry sat me down on a couch in front of a desk.

"Are you scared," Harry asked tucking a stray hair behind my ear.

"Huh? Oh...umm, I was just thinking," I said rubbing my head. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know," Dumbledore said taking a seat behind the desk.

***Harry***

Dumbledore doesn't know what happened to Rumor. This is new.

***Rumor***

"I'm pretty sure this is what Wimmingdale's contacted me about," Dumbledore said looking at me with concern.

Wimmingdale's knows about me almost killing Draco?

"What do you mean," I asked, the headache disappearing.

"They said you were quite advanced when it came to your powers. They didn't mention anything about you radiating the color purple," he said curiously.

"I radiate the color purple," I repeated. All I knew was my vision blurred. I knew nothing about the this purple thing. I don't even like purple.

"Is this new," Dumbledore asked leaning forward a bit.

"No. It's happened once before, when I was four," I explained.

"Do you remember what might have triggered it," He asked.

"No," I lied.

He studied my face, searching for the truth. All he could find was my blank stare.

"Can you elaborate on what else you can do," he pushed.

"Umm, I don't need a wand," I explained, "using a wand sort of amplifies my powers."

"How much does it amplify a simple spell," He asked.

Geez, what is this 21 questions?

"I can show you," I said, not really in the mood to explain it.

"Go right ahead," Dumbledore encouraged.

I stood up and without thinking, I made the candy bowl on Dumbledore's desk hover a few feet. Then it gently sat back down. Then my wand appeared in my hand, and very quietly, I whispered, "Wingardium Leviosa." With that Dumbledore's candy bowl flew up to the sealing, smashing into pieces.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, and with a slight wave of my hand, everything repaired itself.

"Amazing," Hermione said breathlessly.

"Bravo Ms. Malfoy. Is there anything else," he asked utterly enjoying the show.

"Well, I can fly," I replied very uneasy. The faculty and staff at Wimmingdale's discouraged witches flying. Apparently it's unladylike. I don't know what's considered "acceptable" here.

"Many witched and wizards can fly, with the help of brooms," Dumbledore pointed out.

"I don't need a broom," I said floating up into the air.

Dumbledore chuckled and clapped, "Wonderful."

I sat back down smiling, I guess this school doesn't mind if witches fly.

"One thing though," Dumbledore started, "You can't let anyone other than these three know. Ou could put yourself and others into danger."

I nodded an okay, not understanding how my powers could harm someone, other than my dad and Draco.

"Good. You are to use this," he said producing what looked like a regular wand, "instead of your real wand. Since using your real wand would blow your secret quickly.

I nodded and took the..well...stick.

"Now you three," Dumbledore motioned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione. "You are to keep Rumor and her secret safe."

"Protect me," I cut in. "From what?"

"For now nothing. But if you do find yourself in any trouble these three will be there for you. I would be there too but I am very busy at meetings and what not," Dumbledore said. "Now I think that is it. You four are excused. Welcome back to Hogwarts and have a good nights rest."


	14. Hate the name not the person

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRIFFINDOR house ~Hate the name not the person~13

***Rumor***

As we left Dumbledore's office I found myself with more questions than ever. What was out there that might want to hurt me?

I was so engulfed in my own thoughts I didn't here the others conversing.

***Harry***

"Do you really think Voldemort will be after her too," I asked Hermione.

"Why not Harry. She's the most powerful young witch I've ever met. Her parents must have sent her away to master her powers and when the time called for it they brought her back. Most likely to join the family business," Hermione reasoned.

"Are you guys talking about me," Rumor piped up.

"Were trying to figure out what Voldemort has in store for you Rumor," I explained.

"Voldemort? The evil bastard that took away your parents? What would he want with me," she asked. So innocent and naive. What did Wimmingdale's keep from their students?

"Well," Hermione started, unsure how to explain the web of evil the Malfoy's were caught up in to Rumor Malfoy. "Voldemort, as I presume you know, has tried to take over the magical world and is still trying. Your family, as you may not know, has played a part in this struggle."

"What do you mean Hermione," Rumor asked already putting two and two together.

"The Malfoy's have been sorted into Slytherin for years, decades even. The Slytherin house is known to be the house of many great criminals. Voldemort being the most popular. Through the years the Malfoy's are suspected of serving Voldemort, who they refer to as the Dark Lord. They do his evil biding while he grows stronger," Hermione disclosed.

"So there's good reason for people to glare at me when they hear my last name," Rumor inquired looking hurt.

"No," I declared a tad to loud, "They have good reason to hate the name. Not the person. Rumor, as far as we know you are one of the nicest people at Hogwarts. It's not your fault that last name was branded on to you at birth."

"Thanks," she said softly and gave me a hug.

"What are you all doing out of bed," someone called to us.


	15. Mudbloods and Heros

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRIFFINDOR house ~Mudbloods and Heros~14

***Rumor***

Breaking away from Harry's warm hug we found Draco and his cronies advancing toward us.

"After hours might I add," Draco smirked, "Do you suppose detention would be enough? Or should I push for an expulsion?"

"We were called to Dumbledore's office Draco," I explained.

"Likely story," he jeered.

"Malfoy, Ron and I are Prefects too we have permission to be out and about, and as for being called to Dumbledore, that's true. I suggest you leave us be before I report you for misuse of the prefect bathroom," Hermione threatened.

"You don't scare me mudblood," Draco hissed.

It took a fraction of a second for me to shove my brother against the wall, "Take that back Draco."

"Rumor, he isn't worth it. Let's just go," Hermione coxed pulling softly at my sleeve.

"Defending a mudblood? You really are less than scum," Draco pushed, but I pushed him back rougher, causing him to hit his head on the wall.

"Hermione is more of a witch than you a wizard. Magic flows through her veins just as in yours and mine. Your blood is no better than her's. But her heart is far better than yours" I said letting go of him.

"Naive little Rumor. Can you call that filth your friends after a mere day? They don't know the evil that resides in you," Draco said calmly, as if it were his trump card.

Before I could let his words sink in Draco was against the wall again, this time Harry had him pinned there. "We are Rumor's friends and the fact that her last name is Malfoy has no effect on our friendship. Just because she's a Malfoy it doesn't mean she is full of the same evil as you," Harry said harshly.

"The Gryiffindor heroes out after dark, and hero Harry threatening a fellow student. Detention all of you," an older, cold voice said.

The others must have gone to get the teacher who stood towering over us, looking in disqust down his crooked nose. He looked oddly familiar.

*Harry*

"The Slytherins were out after dark too Professor Snape," Hermione pointed out.

"Talking back? Five points from Gryiffindor," he smirked, "Any more excuses?"

"No sir," Ron answered with a sour look on his face.

"Good, I'll escort you four to Filch. As for the rest of you, I'll see you in my office," Snape said.

I pushed Malfoy against the wall one more time and gave him the fiercest look I could muster.

"Harry," Hermione whispered tugging on my sleeve, "what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing Hermione," I said with an apologetic smile.


	16. Detention

Malfoy's TWIN is in GRIFFINDOR house ~Detention~15

***Rumor***

"I thought these woods were off limits," I remembered Dumbledore's speech earlier clearly stating the Forbidden Forest was sticktly off limits.

"Not for detention. Filch misses the old days when they could torture students. So I guess they settled for this," Harry explained.

Ron and Hermione had gotten out of the worst of it being Prefects and all. They had to polish the tables of the Great Hall.

"You two are ta find a hundred of these mushrooms here," Filch said tossing a mushroom to Harry.

We both looked at it carefully. It had a green cap and a blue stem. If it's bright colors weren't enough there were also bubbles floating inside the mushroom, as if it were full of some sort of liquid.

"Where do we find them," I asked.

"Not my problem, but they don't grow in bunches so it'll take you a while," He spat and made his way out of the forest.

Thirty minutes later I planted my but on some roots and whined, "We've been looking for five hours, we'll never find them.

Harry laughed, "It hasn't even been an hour yet. Maybe we're looking in the wrong places."

"Maybe we are! They could be up in the branches of a tree for all we know," I reasoned.

Harry looked up at a tree, "How do you suppose we get up there?"

"Who said anything about we," I asked in a teasing tone. I was up in the air before he could remember that little fact about me flying. The wind blowing in my hair, the moonlight on my face. It was sheer brilliance.

"Rumor get down here," Harry called out.

"Just a minute," I called down to him. I hadn't gotten a good look at the tree.

Harry called out again, "Rumor, you heard what Dumbledore said. Please get down here before-"

Before what? I was answered with the sound of angry hoofs hitting the ground. They were close. I did the only thing my beating heart allowed me to do, hide in the branches.

"Harry, it is not wise to travel these woods alone," a kind voice said.

"I know Firenze. I got detention and well..." Harry drawled out.

Firenze let out a hearty laugh, "Detention on the first day? I think that's a record."

"There are a lot of things astounding people at Hogwarts," Harry pointed out.

"Aye, like that new Malfoy," Firenze said, capturing my attention.

"You know about Rumor," Harry asked.

"All I know is that she bares a hated surname. I would be cautious in getting to know her," Firenze said honestly.

"Well she can't be that bad if she's sorted into Gryiffindor and Dumbledore wants me and the others to protect her," Harry disclosed.

"Gryiffindor? And Dumbledore wants her protected," Firenze mumbled more to himself.

I leaned further out of the bushes to hear their conversation better, but lost my balance in the process and found myself falling out of the tree.

Don't fly! Don't fly! I screamed at myself mentally.

***Harry***

The sound of leaves rusting over head made me look up to find Rumor falling out of the tree.

Don't fly! Don't fly! I begged internally.

***Rumor***

Don't fly! _CRASH_.

I let out a small cough and struggled for some air.

"Firenze, met Rumor," Harry said from beneath me.

"Sorry," I squeaked.

"Hello young lady," Firenze greeted, clearly struggling to hold in his laughter as he helped me up. Then he halted. "You don't look anything like your brother."

"I know. It's quite odd. You would think twins would look some what like each other," I said.

"Very odd," Firenze replied studying my face, which in turn made me feel uncomfortable.

"Do you know where we can find a hundred of these," I asked taking the mushroom from Harry, who had managed to get himself of the forest floor.

"Why do you need a hundred of these," Firenze asked suddenly rigid.

"Filch gave us the task as punishment," Harry informed.

"There is only one use for a hundred of these, and it's not a very kind use either," Firenze said.

"What do you mean," Harry asked.

"Some one in the school is brewing something evil," Firenze explained.

"So we can't give Filch these," Harry concluded.

"But we have to give him something or we will have detention for the rest of the year," I pointed out.

"We'll give him fake ones," Firenze said with a playful smile. He explained his plan while Harry and I set to work picking any mushroom we laid our eyes on.


End file.
